


Dancing Hearts and Bingo Calls

by saretton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Retirement Home, Bingo, Even though they've already met, Fluff and Humor, It's more like a proper introduction, M/M, Meet-Cute, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton
Summary: "Didn't you have a bingo card, too?" Antonio tapped his shoe with his walking cane. (Too much dancing in the '70s, and look at the state of his hips, now...) "Looked like it had nice numbers on it."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43
Collections: Name That Author Round 11





	Dancing Hearts and Bingo Calls

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Name That Author challenge, Round 11.  
> Prompt: "Bingo / Bulls-eye"  
> Requirements: 500 words or less, rating can go up to T.
> 
> Thank you to [Sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch) for the title!

All the guests of the retirement home had just started to check their cards for the first number (43... or was it 33?), when Mr. Fell flopped down onto the chair next to Antonio.

"This whole bloody game's going to go down like a lead balloon," Antonio muttered, watching the impromptu stage as poor nurse Newton struggled to make the bingo machine work again after the first number had rolled out. (That idiotic American bloke next to the unlucky nurse, Gabriel or whatever, frowned and his thousand-megawatt bingo-host smile quickly disappeared, though he made no motion to help him.)

Antonio sighed, partly because he had neither 43 nor 33 on his card (not that he cared. Not much, anyway); partly at the absurdity of the game itself, which everyone was forced to attend every week; and partly also because he was now very close to Mr. Fell, and this thrilled him.

Since Mr. Fell had been admitted to Eden Retirement Home, not so long ago, Antonio had had a crush on him. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course - he had a reputation to defend. He was known to be quite a devil for his age. Still...

Mr. Fell, all buttery curves, tartan sweater and thick spectacles, simply twisted his hands.

"Didn't you have a bingo card, too?" Antonio tapped his shoe with his walking cane. (Too much dancing in the '70s, and look at the state of his hips, now...) "Looked like it had nice numbers on it."

"I..." Mr. Fell's voice was only a whisper, and with all his good will, Antonio couldn't hear a word of what he said.

"Pardon, you what?"

"I gave it away," Mr. Fell sighed rather dramatically.

Antonio arched his eyebrows and lowered his sunglasses on his nose.

"You see," Mr. Fell went on, still twisting his hands and looking at two other people slightly to the left, "Adam and Eve - they were late today, and there were no more cards already, so I gave them mine. They're still new here - I was just trying to do a nice thing. Even though giving one's card away once the game's started is against the rules..."

"You've been their guardian angel!" Antonio smiled at him, earnest, without teasing. "Besides, bet you couldn't possibly do a bad thing, ever."

Mr. Fell smiled back, accepting that little compliment, and something in Antonio's old, wrinkled heart woke up and started to dance. Some ancient and joyful thing, like a gavotte. Probably Mr. Fell loved gavottes...

"Anyway, you see, Mr. Crowley, that's why I dared... join you, if it's no trouble."

"Trouble? Never, when it's you!" Antonio beat the ground twice with his cane. "We can share my card, if you like." He wetted his lips, he paused, and then he added, "Please, call me simply Antonio."

And just as Mr. Fell smiled sweetly and said, "Ezra," the next number (78) was called, and Antonio's heart kept dancing that funny little gavotte faster and faster, happier and happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to write a whole Elders AU but this is all I could afford to write for now. I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saretton). :)


End file.
